The Gamer, Equestria (Comment Driven)
by SunnyMilk
Summary: New Game? What happened? How did I get here?


**You have died in your sleep.**

**Because of your actions**

**You will be given a new life**

**And with the abilities of**

**The Gamer**

"W-what?.. I died? Oh God! Why did is happen to me?" a screen appeared in front of me. "Choose a World?" There was ten different options, Naruto, Beach, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony, The Gamer, Gensokyo, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul and Fairy Tail. _Most of those worlds are really dangerous, my best bet would be My Little Pony. _I selected My Little Pony, then a screen popped up, stats.

Name: Gold

Age: 12

Class: Unknown

Title:Unknown

Race:Human

Attribute Points: 100

Level: 5

HP: 100

MP: 500

VIT:10

DEX:10

AGI:10 (12MPH)

POW:10

INT:15

WIS:5

CHA:10

LUC:1

Current Skills:

Gamer's Mind: You recognise the world as a game, you are immune to mental debuffs. Gamer's Mind Keeps you calm during stressful situations.

Skill Level: MAX

Gamer's Body: Your body is unbreakable, however, you still take damage. Skill Level: MAX

ID Create: Creates Instant Dungeons (also known as Illusion Barriers). ID's are mirrors of the real world but anything that happens in them isn't mirrored in the real world. Skill Level: 1. 0.00%EXP until next level.

ID Escape: The ability to Escape ID's.

Skill Level: 1. 0.00%EXP until next level.

Classes: Mage, Ranger, Warrior, Summoner

_Mages were really powerful in the manhwa,I'll go mage._ I also allocated my attribute points.

Name: Gold

Age: 12

Class: Mage

Title: The Gamer

Level: 5

Attribute Points: 0

HP:225

MP: 1050(90MP Regen per minute)

DEF:15

VIT:25

DEX:10

POW:10

AGI:15 (13.25MPH)

INT:55

WIS:45

CHA:10

LUC:1

Magic Damage: 55

Melee Damage: 10

Range Damage: 10

Summon Damage:10

Skills:

Gamer's Mind: You recognise the world as a game, you are immune to mental debuffs. Gamer's Mind Keeps you calm during stressful situations.

Skill Level: MAX

Gamer's Body: Your body is unbreakable, however, you still take damage. Skill Level: MAX

ID Create: Creates Instant Dungeons (also known as Illusion Barriers). ID's are mirrors of the real world but anything that happens in them isn't mirrored in the real world. Skill Level: 1. 0.00%EXP until next level.

ID Escape: The ability to Escape ID's.

Skill Level: 1. 0.00%EXP until next level.

Mana Blast: 100 Magic Damage. MP cost: 50. Chargeable. Skill Level: 1. 0.00%EXP until next level.

Magic Adept: because of your high INT, you use ten % less mana and deal %5 more magic damage. Skill Level MAX

Telekinesis: Because of your INT, the psychic skill, Telekinesis, has been made. Skill Level: 1 0.00%EXP until next Level. 10MP per minute.

I felt very _powerful _after allocating my points. Another screen popped up.

**Choose an Episode to start on.**

I had watched the majority of the episodes so I had I good idea on where to start. "A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2."

**When Do you want to spawn?**

"The Scene when Chrysalis reveals herself."

**Choose a Magic Proficiency.**

"Time Magic"

**The skill, "Time Stop" has been created**

**Time Stop: Freezes Time for as long as the caster has MP. MP cost: 33.3 per second. Skill Level: 1 **

One more screen appeared.

**Create a Pony Companion?**

I chose 'yes' another screen popped up.

**Name your Companion.**

"Major Arcana"

**Class**

"Mage"

**Age**

"12"

**Race**

"Alicorn"

**Gender**

"Female"

**Appearance**

A model of a pony popped up in front of me. There were also several sliders for colour along with it. It took me a few minutes to finish customising my companion, I'll leave it up to you to decide what she looks like.

**Stats**

Name: Major Arcana

Age: 12

Title: Loyal Companion

Level: 5

Attribute Points: 100

HP: 100

MP: 500

VIT:10

DEX:10

POW:10

AGI:10 (12MPH)

INT:15

WIS:5

CHA:10

LUC:1

I then allocated her stats.

Name: Major Arcana

Age: 12

Title: Loyal Companion

Level: 5

Attribute Points: 0

HP: 300

MP: 1100(130MP Regen Per Minute)

DEF:10

VIT:30

DEX:25

POW:25

AGI:35 (18.25MPH)

INT:60

WIS:50

CHA:25

LUC:16

Magic Damage: 60

Melee Damage: 25

Range Damage: 25

Summon Damage:25

Skills:

Gamer's Mind: You recognise the world as a game, you are immune to mental debuffs. Gamer's Mind Keeps you calm during stressful situations.

Skill Level: MAX

Gamer's Body: Your body is unbreakable, however, you still take damage. Skill Level: MAX

ID Create: Creates Instant Dungeons (also known as Illusion Barriers). ID's are mirrors of the real world but anything that happens in them isn't mirrored in the real world. Skill Level: 1. 0.00%EXP until next level.

ID Escape: The ability to Escape ID's.

Skill Level: 1. 0.00%EXP until next level.

Mana Blast: 100 Magic Damage. MP cost: 50. Chargeable. Skill Level: 1. 0.00%EXP until next level.

Alicorn: You are the pinnacle of pony evolution, this skill gives you the ability to fly. Plus 15 to all stats. Skill Level MAX

**Confirm Choices?**"Confirm." the world faded to white.


End file.
